Drifting Country Flower
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Hannah is a young 15 year old girl who goes to live with her uncle to get away from her so-called family and she buys a blue car and a boom box from a junkyard. Her life won't be the same again. Drift and OC Guardian-Charge story with some others.
1. Prologue: 10 years later

**In the poll, this story got the most votes to be written after I had finished "Revenge Never Heals, Unlike Time". So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hannah, Charlotte, and Jason in this story. Transformers belong to Hasbro and all songs that will be used in this story belong to their respective owners. Also, this story takes place a bit during and then after "Transformers: Age Of Extinction".**

* * *

><p><strong>Drifting Country Flower<strong>

It's now been ten years since Cemetery Wind was put out of commission, never to rise again. The human made Transformers were also decommissioned and the government had been working on a new peace treaty with the Autobots. Now, not everyone knew about the Autobots, but the humans that did worked on living in harmony with the Autobots.

Thankfully, a hidden All-Spark shard Optimus had found in space before he returned to Earth was used to repair Ratchet, whom he had been able to rescue when Lockdown and Cemetery Wind had pinned him down, but thanks to Optimus' quick use of his hidden teleporting technology, he got the medic out of there and repaired fully with the shard after the others had fixed Ratchet as best they could while fighting Cemetery Wind.

Now, all was at peace and the Autobots didn't have to worry about being turned against the humans again or worry about humans being afraid of them and hopefully, no more stress.

But what they didn't know, especially seven of the twelve gathered Autobots, was that they would get involved in another war that would test the loyalty of the Autobots to the humans.

Especially one human girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Read on!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Luxury Isn't Always Great

**Chapter 2: Luxury Isn't Always Great**

Hannah looked around at the lavishly-dressed guests that her parents had invited to this big party, a party that celebrated her father's new position in a big firm in the city. She walked over to the window, trying not to trip in her too-high high heels her mother was making her wear along with the dress that was too short for Hannah's liking and too off the shoulder. To be honest, she thought she looked hideous right now, although everyone commented on how beautiful she was, but the comments made her feel like a statue or another piece of expensive art that everyone could stare at.

The outskirts of Cleveland, Ohio, were thankfully quiet for a change and Hannah stepped outside, walking to the side of the house where she could be alone. She looked up and spotted Charlotte, a kind, black lady who had pretty much raised Hannah from infanthood and the girl liked Charlotte very much, because she listened and never brushed off her worries. It was the reason Hannah wished that she was Charlotte's daughter instead of being the daughter of two rich parents who only cared about money and expensive things. Charlotte, seeing Hannah lean against the side of the house, came up to her, puffing a bit. She wasn't overweight, just a little plump from her delicious cooking, but Hannah thought it made her character shine more.

"You doing okay, honey girl?" Charlotte asked Hannah now.

The girl smiled a little. "A bit better, but still I feel so out of place," she said, rubbing her head at the base of where her brown hair was tightly pulled up into a round bun surrounded by a gold crown of gems. It really hurt her now and the dress was a bit tight and the heels were killing her feet so much that she kept shifting to try and ease the pain a bit.

Charlotte shook her head. "I know how you feel, honey girl," she said gently. "We'll talk tonight. Right now, I need to get the rest of the food out and make sure everything's set and you need to get back inside for now."

Nodding, Hannah did as she was told, wincing in pain again, but she tried to hide it with a smile that felt really fake to her, but she had to put it on for show, sadly.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight when the party finally ended and all the guests left, promising to come back another time. Hannah's parents at once planned a cruise for two, not even thinking once about Hannah. In truth, they never thought about her as their daughter or anything beyond just something to show off.<p>

Hannah walked to her room and sat down on her bed, tears in her eyes as her feet were now really sore. Charlotte came in and helped the fifteen-year-old out of the horrible dress and the shoes and put them away while Hannah dressed into jeans and a t-shirt, sighing in relief as she fell back on her small bed. It was a twin bed and a bit too small for her, but at the moment, she really didn't care.

Charlotte sat down beside her and Hannah sat up too. "Charlotte, I'm getting so tired of this," the girl complained. "I wish I was anywhere but here."

"Well," said Charlotte, handing her an envelope. "This came today in the mail."

Charlotte had always gotten the mail and separated it for the master and mistress, who never went out once to get the mail, so any letters that came to Hannah were safely hidden by Charlotte and brought to the young girl in the evenings. The letters were from the girl's uncle, Jason, who was her favorite relative. He lived in Dusty Peak, Oklahoma, a small town but a quiet one. Hannah even had pictures that he had sent her and she thought the town was beautiful and always wanted to go there. She then opened the new letter and a plane ticket fell out. Hannah couldn't believe it and read the letter.

"Uncle Jason wants me to come out to Oklahoma," she said in an excited whisper. "He got my letter about wanting to visit and stay with him."

"I'm happy for you, honey girl. Your stuff's ready to go, but we need to get you on that plane tonight," said Charlotte. "Your plane leaves at one o'clock. We'll walk to the airport and get you on that flight."

"You packed my computer, IPhone, music player, books, and all?" Hannah asked, surprised.

Charlotte smiled. "All were shipped overnight to your uncle's place as he paid for it all to be shipped there. I think he's considering adopting you as his daughter," she said.

The teenager smiled. "He was always interested in what I was doing in school and all when he visited. He acted more like a dad than my birth dad," she said.

The black lady nodded and picked up Hannah's suitcase and they sneaked outside in the dark and headed for the airport, which was thankfully only a twenty-minute walk away. Hannah wore a hoodie as the night air was cold and they made it to the airport in time and through security easily. It seemed that Hannah, under the alias Cheyenne Strait, was expected there and was asked for autographs. Thankfully, there was no press around, which made her happy and she signed autographs for the guards and the night people at the airport, who agreed to keep the whole matter hush-hush.

The plane pulled in, ready to leave in about ten minutes. Hannah hugged Charlotte. "I wish you were coming with me," she said to her.

Charlotte rubbed her back. "I may be joining you sometime in the future in Oklahoma, honey girl," she said. "So keep that chin up and don't be sad," she said.

The teenager nodded. "I love you, Mama Charlotte," she said, happy to have the black lady in her life who cared about her like a mother would a daughter.

"I love you too, my little honey girl," said Charlotte, using her term of endearment for the girl.

Breaking away, Hannah quickly went aboard the plane with her backpack and her suitcase with her. Because the plane only had a few other passengers, she was allowed to bring on the suitcase and her backpack. Settling down in her chosen seat by the window, Hannah gazed out and saw Charlotte standing by the window of the airport watching the plane now back up to get ready for take-off. The girl waved and saw Charlotte waved back, forming her right hand into the universal sign of "I love you," in affection. Hannah formed the same sign with her own right hand, just as the plane started to taxi down the runway and neither Hannah nor Charlotte could see each other anymore.

Charlotte watched the plane take off and went back to the lavish house, getting plans together to join the girl in Oklahoma soon. She just needed some more time with something she was working on. "Dear Heavenly Father, please keep my little honey girl safe," she said to herself in prayer before moving to her duties.

Hannah was also praying as the plane lifted off into the beautiful night sky. "Dear God, please keep Charlotte safe and guide me to always do what's right, no matter what happens down in Oklahoma," she said to herself, settling herself in the seat for a quick three-hour power nap before she'd wake up again in time to enjoy the rest of the six hour flight to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, where her uncle would meet her and her new life would begin in the small, quiet town called Dusty Peak, Oklahoma.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what's going to happen? Read on!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Born For The Country

**Chapter 3: Born For The Country**

After her nap, Hannah woke up with only an hour left in her flight. She realized she must have overslept, but that was okay because she had been really tired. She now grabbed her IPhone and put in her ear buds, listening to the country group called "Alabama". Their song, "Born Country" made her smile as she realized she in a way had been born country. She didn't care for the high-end part of life. She was much more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt.

After about half-an-hour of listening to her music, she put it away and pulled out a book to read. She was so into the story that she almost jumped out of her seat when the intercom system sounded that they'd be in Oklahoma City soon. Fastening her seatbelt, Hannah looked out the window, eagerly ready to start a new life in the country.

The flat, desert landscape looked very appealing to her as she gazed over it. It was all so natural and wide open, making her think of the Dixie Chicks song "Wide Open Spaces", which was one of her favorite songs. She smiled as she felt the plane land gently on the airstrip and pull up to the gate. She glanced around and realized she was the only person on board as the other three passengers had been let off at two other locations the plane had stopped in for fuel. Waiting until the plane came to a complete stop, she felt excitement fill her and smiled.

The kind stewardess came up. "Just you, miss?" she asked with a southern accent in her voice as she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am, just me," Hannah responded and grabbed her suitcase and her backpack.

"Alright, welcome to Oklahoma, part of the wild west," said the stewardess as she walked beside Hannah to the entrance of the gate.

"Thank you," said the fifteen-year-old as she looked around for her uncle, quickly spotting him in the seats at the gate and he spotted her just as fast and smiled. He hadn't changed at all and still had that fatherly look about it. "There's my uncle. Thank you again, ma'am."

The stewardess nodded with a smile before returning to her post as Hannah rushed forward quickly but carefully with her bags into her uncle's welcoming hug. "Uncle Jason," she said happily.

"Hannah, my dear," he greeted. "How was your flight?"

"Well, I was asleep for most of it, but the last hour was good," Hannah answered. "Thanks for letting me come. I really couldn't stand another moment in that dreadful house."

Jason smiled, although he agreed with his niece. "Yes, my brother is very extravagant, isn't he?" he asked.

"Try over-lavish and you're close. I'm just glad I can actually feel like I belong now."

Both shared a smile, knowing how true that was. Dusty Peak was a town where everyone knew everyone and was a place where everyone got along and went out of their way to make new people feel welcome. She vaguely remembered one time that she had been out there when she was little, but her parents hadn't liked it at all that it wasn't 'civilized', as they had put it.

But Hannah liked the hospitality and would take it over being waited on hand-and-foot any day. Although she did miss Charlotte a bit since the lady besides her uncle Jason understood her.

"Uncle Jason, Charlotte said she might be joining us sometime soon, is that true?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"I hope so," said Jason before he got a very dreamy look on his face at the mention of Charlotte. Hannah gave him a confused look and then shrugged, although she was a bit curious.

"So, on to Dusty Peak!" she said cheerfully.

That seemed to make Jason jump. "Uh, yes," said her uncle. "To Dusty Peak."

He let her niece to a sleek, green-and-black corvette that looked new and unlike any corvette she had seen before. The ones she had seen back home had slim bodies and looked like they could barely fit a driver and a passenger. But this one looked like it could hold four people.

"Wow, this is your car, Uncle Jason?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes," he said, seeming proud that his niece liked it. "I know it's not as fancy as the cars you've always seen, but it works for me."

"Actually," said Hannah. "I like this car better than those fancy, over-done cars that I have seen when my dad throws a big party. Some of those cars are so small I wonder how they can fit in a passenger, let alone a driver. This car is something I'd chose for a party. It looks way more comfortable and it's sleek in a more modest way, so it doesn't stick out like a sore thumb."

Jason smiled and patted the car on the hood. "Yes, he does, doesn't he?" he asked.

"He?" Hannah asked for a moment and then her expression brightened. "Oh, you named your car a masculine name? Like KITT from Knight Rider?"

Jason quickly nodded. "Yes, although it's a special name. You'll find out what it is later," he said, relieved that his niece had accepted it so fast and hoped she wouldn't notice anything else, but she seemed eager to ride in the car to her uncle's ranch.

Jason put Hannah's suitcase and backpack in the trunk and got behind the wheel and saw Hannah eyeing the radio. "You wouldn't by chance have Rascal Flatts, would you?" she asked hopefully.

Smiling, he produced the CD by Rascal Flatts called "Feels Like Today" and Hannah let out a small squeal of delight. "That one's my favorite CD from them!" she said excitedly.

"It's my favorite too," said her uncle as he put the CD in and turned up the volume as he then drove the car out of the city and into the country as both he and Hannah were singing "Fast Cars And Freedom".

And Hannah didn't once notice that her uncle wasn't actually driving the car, nor did she suspect that the car was watching her and her uncle as it drove down the road to her uncle's home that was his pride and joy, Flower High Ranch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. Anyone want to take a guess as to who that green car really is? Y'all are welcome to do so in the reviews.<strong>

**Also, please be nice in the reviews, no flames.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Finding A Niche

**A/N: Forgot to mention in chapter 2 that Hannah's alias 'Cheyenne Strait' is a combination of country singer George Strait's last name and his hit song 'Cheyenne' which belongs to him. Just wanted to clarify that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Finding a niche <strong>

They arrived at the Flower High Ranch after a bit and Jason helped his niece carry her bags to her new room. When Hannah opened the door, she stopped short in shock, gazing at her new room that had all of her favorite things in it. Her shock grew into a giant smile.

"Yay!" she squealed happily, dancing around the room as Jason placed her bags to the side, chuckling at his niece's antics, but he was glad that she was happy.

"I assume you like it?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hannah said excitedly before glomping her uncle, who chuckled and hugged her back.

After lunch, Hannah followed her uncle to his shed that he had built to fix any old electronics or stuff he found at junkyards or places looking to just sell scrap. She was amazed by all of it.

"Could you teach me, Uncle Jason?" she asked him eagerly.

He seemed surprised. "You want to get your hands dirty?" he asked chuckling.

"Hey, I'm not afraid of hard work," Hannah declared. "I want to help."

Jason smiled. "Alright," he said and suddenly lunged toward the teenage girl, who let out a squeak and ran with him chasing her and catching her. Hannah burst into laughter as she was tickled by her uncle.

"Where's that cute laugh?" Jason teased his niece as she kept laughing, unable to stop as he tickled her stomach and sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hannah laughed out. "Uncle Jason! That tickles!"

Jason only laughed and tickled her stomach faster, making her shriek and giggle. "There's that cute laugh!" he said teasingly as he still tickled her, although she managed to roll away and jump up and run with him chuckling as he chased after her.

"It's the Claw and it's coming to get you!" he teased her.

"The Claw" was just his hand, but it was a playful expression that meant he was going to give her a big tickle torture. Hannah shrieked with laughter as she quickly hid behind his car, using it as a shield to defend herself, but that didn't last as her uncle caught her again and tickled her.

Finally, he stopped and chuckled as she tried to catch her breath. "Alright," he said. "How about we go to the junkyards and look for stuff to fix?"

"Okay," said Hannah with a smile.

Five minutes later, they were at a junkyard and Hannah looked around for stuff. So far, all she saw was bits of scrap. "Hmm," she said to herself and was about to turn away when she stopped and looked at a blue car sitting by a junk pile. The car looked really beat up to her surprise, but looked fixable too. She then spotted what looked to be an old boom box. Opening the cassette holder, she found five cassettes inside. "Man, someone didn't take care of this," she said. "I wonder what's on them."

Shrugging, she called her uncle over and he took a look. "You want these to be your projects?" he asked her.

"Sure!" she said. "It would give me good practice."

Nodding, Jason asked the owner how much and the guy said one hundred dollars for both, which Hannah paid right then. "Thank you!" she said cheerfully, eager to get to work.

The man delivered the junk they had bought and Rachel took a look to see what could be salvaged and what couldn't be. After checking the car and seeing she could repair it all, she glanced out the window and moved over to it, feeling a bit sad that Charlotte wasn't there. She'd be thrilled to see Hannah working on something other than trying to impress rich folks at her father's insistence.

Hannah then remembered Charlotte's song that she always sang to cheer her up when she was down and she now began to sing it.

Singing the song made Hannah feel a bit better as she quickly assessed that the car and the boom box with the cassettes could be fixed and put them to the side to fix tomorrow.

Only she didn't know about the eyes watching her as she left.

Nor did she know that she was in for the biggest shock and surprise of her life the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone want to take a guess as to who that blue car is and that boom box with those five cassettes? You may do so in the reviews. Next chapter should be up next week.<strong>

**Until then, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Fix-It Girl

**I first want to say, Wow! 19 reviews already? Thank you so much! You guys are great!**

**Also, many of you made great guesses as to who the blue car and the Boom Box and Cassettes were. The blue car is Drift from the fourth Transformers movie and the boom box and cassettes are Blaster and Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Rewind, Eject, and Sunder (a phoniex that was released for the thirtieth celebration of G1 Transformers toys along with the other four cassettes and Blaster was made to have a car form, but since we all know him as a boom box, I decided to keep the boom box as his form. Enjoy!**

**I only own Hannah, Charlotte, and Jason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Fix-it Girl<strong>

"I feel like a woman!" Hannah sang in time with Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like A Woman!" song as she entered the shed that morning, feeling more cheerful than she had felt for a long time. Grabbing a hammer, she got to work on some other junk that needed fixing, mostly just hammering out some dents. Her ear buds were still in her ears and she took them out after a bit, setting her IPhone up to where all her favorite songs could play. "Life Is A Highway" by Rascal Flatts played next and she moved in time to the beat.

The more of her favorite songs that played, the happier she felt as she finally pounded out the last dent and fixed some other things her uncle had found. An old record player just needed a little work done and it was playing smoothly again. Hannah even added some extra speakers to give it a more defined look while still keeping it looking original.

Hannah had fixed pretty much everything on the work table and decided to fix the boom box she had found next. She first removed the five tapes, wondering how so many tapes could fit in a boom box as she did so.

She then used the special equipment and cleaned the inside of the boom box and cleaned the tapes off. It didn't take long as she then set each tape aside, noting how they were all different colors. "Hmm, color-coding tapes?" she asked herself and then shrugged. "Must be different kinds of music."

She then turned her attention to the blue car. "I'm not old enough to drive yet, but maybe if I can get this one fixed, I can keep it for when I get my license," she said and managed to open the hood, noticing the engine looked a bit worn, but not totally run down. "Hmm. Someone made sure you could still run," she said. "Well, guess I better check the engine."

Just as she picked up a work light to help her see better, she heard a rumble that sounded similar to an earthquake. She jumped up and it stopped. "That's weird," she said. "Uncle Jason said we don't get earthquakes out here."

She bent over the engine again and was shocked that it suddenly turned over on its own, as if someone had put in the key, but she didn't see anyone in the driver's seat. Now starting to get scared, she backed up to the work bench, her hand resting on the blue-colored tape, which suddenly shifted beneath her hand, but she didn't notice as she was staring at the blue car fearfully.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Hey, you're tickling me!"

The new voice made Hannah jump and look to see her hand was now resting on the stomach part of what looked to be a small blue robot, who was looking at her, eyes bright. Her own eyes widened as she saw the other tapes suddenly transform into a robot, a bird, a lion, and a rhino. She backed away just as the boom box began shaking and it transformed into a robot that towered a bit over her, about twice her height, she guessed.

"Hi there!" it said to her.

That he could talk was one shock to many. Hannah did the one thing she could do then in her frozen state.

She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The robots moved towards her, but she backed up fast, running as they went after her. She quickly hid by her blue car and got another shock as it shook and transformed into a very tall robot that looked like a samurai with two swords drawn.

That was the final straw for Hannah and she jumped back, hitting her head on the work table and she saw stars as she wobbled a bit and then fell down as she lost conscious, her thoughts jumbling together before dispersing completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Looks like Hannah's found out that that wasn't an ordinary car and boom box with tapes! What happens? Read on!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. New Friends

**Chapter 6: New Friends**

"Hannah? Hannah? Are you alright?"

Hannah heard her uncle calling her and she stirred with a groan, keeping still a moment before her memory came back to her and she jolted upright. "Uncle Jason!" she cried out and saw he was beside her, trying to calm her down.

"Hannah, it's alright," he said gently, but she was shaking a bit.

"Huge robots," she said. "Surrounded me."

"They're gone, now," said Jason, trying to calm down his niece with no luck.

Hannah got up and stumbled outside with Jason following worriedly, but both stopped when they saw the robots, now joined by a green one that was the same height as the blue one all looking at them.

And Hannah nearly went berserk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her scream made them jump and move towards her, but she ran toward the larger part of the shed and ran inside, shutting the door behind her, breathing hard.

"I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming," she said to herself, but a knock on the door scared her so badly that her adrenaline kicked in and she ran towards a chain hanging from the ceiling and climbed up it, her mind in a panic as she climbed to the top and clung to the chain like a baby gorilla would cling to its mother's back. She closed her eyes as she heard the doors open.

"Where is she?" asked a voice she recognized to be from the small blue robot that had originally been a blue cassette tape.

"She's around somewhere," said a voice that sounded like a person talking into a microphone.

"It would seem that in her fear of us, she didn't think of her fear of heights," said a calm voice.

Hannah opened her eyes and saw the blue samurai and the green one were looking at her. She clung to the chain when she realized how high up she was. "Oh, man," she whimpered quietly. She didn't know how they knew she was scared of heights, but she was too busy clinging to the chain and shaking to think about it.

"Hey, Hannah," said a bit of a gruff voice, making her look at the green robot who grabbed the chain, being careful not to shake her off, and pulling it to the platform where her uncle was. "Just hang on a bit."

As she was near the high platform, her uncle reached out to her and Hannah let go of the chain as soon as she felt solid ground and fell into her uncle's arms, shaking and crying a bit from her predicament and her earlier scare.

"Shh, it's alright, Hannah. They're friends," said Jason. "You don't need to be afraid of them."

Hannah's shaking didn't stop and Jason took her inside the house with the Autobots watching. The blue cassette felt really bad. "I didn't mean to frighten her," he said, feeling it was his fault.

"It's not your fault, Eject," said the tall, blue samurai. "I had spooked her prior with trying to transform, so she was already afraid by the time I had finally transformed and she was running from you and your siblings."

"Well, we'll wait for Jason to calm her down and then we'll see if we can start the introductions over again," said the green robot.

Hannah had finally calmed down enough for her uncle to tell her about the Autobots and the battle against Cemetery Wind. She was startled that aliens were on Earth and had been fighting their enemies to keep the humans safe.

"It's now been a good ten years since that happened," said Jason. "Now, the Autobots and humans are at peace again and Crosshairs lives here with me."

"Crosshairs?" asked Hannah.

"Remember when you asked if I had named my car a masculine name?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, my car is an Autobot named Crosshairs. He's a little gruff, but he won't hurt you. The others are friends of his you found at the junkyard."

Hannah breathed deeply and realized she must have startled the Autobots when she had screamed at seeing them. "Are you sure they're harmless?" she asked him.

"They don't hurt humans who are innocent and in your defense, you hadn't seen anything like them before, so you had every right to be afraid when they showed you their true appearance."

Hannah thought about her uncle's words and a few hours later went out to see if she could perhaps see the Autobots again and maybe not run away this time. She spotted the samurai one performing what looked to be some sort of sword dance while the others were watching. She got closer and stood by the green one, who noticed her.

"Well, welcome back," he said gruffly, but she could pick up some teasing humor in his voice.

"Good to be back," she lightly retorted, looking at him in surprise when he chuckled aloud. The blue robot finished his sword dance and moved towards them.

"Hello, Hannah," he said pleasantly.

She smiled. Her uncle was right. They may have been giants, but they were certainly seemed very gentle. The small blue robot that she had first seen came over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said, sounding a bit upset.

Hannah looked down at him and smiled gently, returning the hug. "I know it wasn't intentional," she said gently. "To be honest, I believe I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?" asked the green one with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hey, lay off now," said the red and gold robot. "We did unintentionally scare her, you know."

That made Hannah giggle a little. "What are your names?" she asked.

"Well, you already know I'm Crosshairs," said the green robot.

"Drift," said the samurai one.

"I'm Blaster," said the red and gold one. "And these are my cassettes Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Rewind, Eject, and Sunder."

Each cassette came closer after introductions and Hannah patted Steeljaw and Ramhorn, hugged Rewind and Eject, and then patted Sunder. Each cassette enjoyed the attention and soaked it up.

"My uncle's right. You guys really are gentle," she said to them.

"Only to you and your uncle," said Crosshairs. "But to any enemy, watch out. You'll see just how protective and scary we can be."

Hannah gave it some thought and then smirked. "Can't be any worse than when I first caught sight of your mug, Crosshairs," she said smugly.

Blaster broke out laughing as did the cassettes. Even Drift smiled at Hannah's joke. Crosshairs gave her a raised eyebrow before he chuckled. "At least you didn't say 'ugly'," he pointed out.

"That was on my mind."

Now, Crosshairs would usually take out anyone who sassed him, but he knew Hannah was only teasing and he caught her in his hand, poking her stomach and sides with his finger, making her squeal with laughter as she tried to escape.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! CROSSHAIRS, THAT TICKLES!" Hannah cried out, still laughing as she tried to squirm away.

"Good," he said. "The perfect punishment for your little remark."

Hannah kept laughing for a long while, too weak to try and get free. But finally, Crosshairs decided she had learned her lesson and let her rest. He normally didn't show a soft side to himself, but the ten peaceful years following the end of Cemetery Wind had helped him to relax a bit and not be so uptight.

Hannah now sat up in his hand and looked up at him. "Sorry," she said. "I couldn't resist."

Blaster gave another laugh. "I like her already," he said.

"As do I," said Drift. "It's not often someone can say something like that to Crosshairs and get away with it."

"Eh, she's a good kid, from what Jason's told me," said Crosshairs. "She's definitely not some spoiled rich brat other kids like her are."

"No way," said Hannah. "Being rich with money is boring. I like adventure and the open country better."

Crosshairs now smiled. "Good answer," he said as he gently set his hand down near the ground so that Hannah could jump out of his hand and stand up.

Jason came out. "Well, I was wondering, who's up for a cookout?" he asked.

Hannah's eyes brightened. "I'm in," she said and turned to the Autobots. "Will you join us?" she asked them.

All of them nodded and as everything was getting ready, Hannah gazed at her new friends, happy that she had friends who liked her for who she was instead of the rich friends who didn't really like her for her, but only because her father was rich.

She then frowned, thinking about her father and then shook her head to rid herself of that thought. She made her choice to run away. She wasn't looking back.

But if only she'd known the trouble that was coming to her family and would soon come to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Hannah has some new friends, but what trouble is coming? Part of it will be revealed in the next chapter.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Trouble, Crusing, Country In Her Blood

**Oh, man! I haven't updated for almost a month? Ay-yi, that's not good. But anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Trouble Comes Knocking, Cruising, and Country In Her Blood<strong>

Meanwhile, back in Ohio, Hannah's parents were thinking about their troubles. Quite recently, they had been getting letters from auditors about discrepancies in taxes and such. Even the firm where her father worked was starting to smell something burning.

And it wasn't fire.

No one knew that Hannah's father was actually 'cooking the books' as the term went, meaning he was embezzling money from his company and stealing other money from his bosses. Why?

Because he and Hannah's mother were very badly in debt.

They were so far in debt it would take quite a few years to pay it off and the creditors were wanting their money, naturally. But the books could only be altered so much before someone takes a close look at them and sees what's really going on.

Hannah's father was in his office, looking over another letter from a person he owed money for his very expensive cars he had. He must have had about ten of them and they were hardly driven at all. He just liked to show off.

"Sweetheart, it's the credit company on the phone," said his wife, who had checked the caller I.D. on the phone.

"Don't answer," he said to her.

Both knew exactly why the credit company was calling and didn't want to answer, but the company left a message all the same. Then a knock sounded and it was the other people that were owed money. Several of them.

Both husband and wife quickly hid behind a large chair that had a huge blanket draped over it. It just covered them both to keep prying eyes from seeing they were actually home.

They didn't move for the longest time as they held on to each other, not thinking about anyone but themselves.

How were they going to get out of debt?

"Dear, what are we going to do?" asked his wife.

The father had an idea. "If we can frame someone for stealing our cars and do it enough times carefully, that should help," he said.

Both smiled evilly. Yes, they would get out by making others pay.

But how long would that last? They didn't care at the moment.

* * *

><p>The next day was pleasantly warm with a nice breeze as Hannah headed out with Drift, who had promised he'd take her on a drive. Getting into his vehicle mode, commenting on how she liked how roomy it was, she buckled up while sitting in the passenger seat and saw the steering wheel turn as Drift drove down the dirt roads. Hannah then looked worried.<p>

"Won't your exterior get filthy driving down the dirt roads?" she asked.

She heard him chuckle. "A little dirt doesn't hurt," he said. "I'll just wash off when we get back."

As Drift cruised down the roads and even drifted a few times, Hannah was enjoying the ride, laughing every time Drift decided to drift and even whooping when he pulled a trick in car form. They soon arrived at what looked to be a racetrack in the dirt.

"Drift, can we race? Please?" she asked him.

"Well, we'd need another racer," he said.

"Do I count?" asked Crosshairs, who had been following them, Jason behind the wheel. "Let's see who's faster!" he said.

"Drift can beat Crosshairs!" said Hannah playfully. "Crosshairs doesn't have the full tank of gas!"

Knowing Hannah was only being playful to egg on the Autobot paratrooper, both bots revved their engines and raced together, cruising by the rocks. Hannah was having a blast, which Jason noticed and smiled.

"She's much happier now," he said to Crosshairs. "I haven't seen her this happy since my last visit to her home."

"She's a good kid," said Crosshairs. "Hang on."

The race kept going for a long time and both bots and Jason heard Hannah's laughter and giggles fly with the wind as her worries disappeared into the settling dust behind the two cars.

* * *

><p>"Yes! This song rocks!" said Hannah as she moved around her room, dancing to another Rascal Flatts song that Blaster was currently playing for her. The boom box Autobot smiled as he watched Hannah dance around, even dancing a bit with Rewind and Eject with Steeljaw, Ramhorn, and Sunder joining in the dance in their own way.<p>

After a bit, they all settled down. "Man, Country songs totally are the best," said Hannah. "Especially the songs I can relate to and really enjoy the most."

"I agree," said Blaster as he noticed how tired they all were and he grabbed a blanket at the end of Hannah's huge bed and they all settled down on it, having enough room to move.

Hannah cuddled up to Blaster, who wrapped his arms around her in a hug and felt the cassettes all settle down around them happily, each one falling asleep as then Hannah and Blaster did the same, wondering what the next day would bring.

If only they knew the trouble that was brewing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sounds like big trouble coming again. What is it, besides Hannah's father stealing money? That will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Meddling Parents

**Thank you all for being patient with me. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Meddling Parents<strong>

Hannah had just woken up and gotten dressed to go spend the day with Drift when her phone rang.

It was her parents.

Sighing, she answered the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Hannah, darling!" said her mother in a sweet way that made the teen roll her eyes. "We have good news! We found you a man to marry!"

Hannah's eyes went wide and she fell down on her bed. "What?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, dear. He'll be there to pick you up shortly."

That was when the teen snapped out of her shock. "No!" she said sharply. "I'm not marrying anyone! I'm only fifteen!"

"That's no problem, dear. We can have a judge overlook it," said her mother.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not doing it!" Hannah said, raising her voice. She knew she shouldn't scream at her mother, but this was really taking the cake.

"Yes, you are!" Now her mother was shouting.

The teen hung up and raced downstairs to see her uncle, who had been about to come up when he heard the commotion. Seeing his niece's angry face and tear-filled eyes, he stood up and held his arms out to her to comfort her. Hannah immediately fell into her uncle's embrace and cried as he rocked her, shushing her in a father-like way.

"What's going on, Hannah?" he asked her.

She sniffled. "Mom and Dad have decided I'm going to marry someone and I don't want to, but they say they can do it before a judge," she said.

"What are they thinking? You're only fifteen! Marriage of a minor to an adult is illegal," said Jason.

"I don't know, but I'm worried."

Drift and Crosshairs had overheard the news and told Blaster and the cassettes, who got angry at the idea of Hannah being forced to marry at a young age. They all decided to transform down and use their holoforms to help Hannah and Jason.

It wasn't long before two expensive cars pulled up and Hannah's parents stepped out of one car and a tall man stepped out of the other one, looking straight at Hannah who immediately disliked him. There was something about him that she didn't like.

"Hannah, come home, darling," said her mother with a fake smile.

"You'll be happy with this man, Scott Reamerton," said her father and the mystery man smiled, but Hannah didn't like it at all and shook her head.

"I'm happy here," she said firmly. "I'm not going with you and I'm not marrying a stranger!"

"You have no choice, Hannah. The decision has been made," said her mother and suddenly, Scott Reamerton grabbed Hannah and started dragging her to the car.

Hannah screamed loudly. "Let me go! Uncle Jason! Guys! Help!"

Drift and Blaster were right there in a moment in holoform and Blaster tackled the tall man that held Hannah and made him let her go. When Scott let her go, she turned and kicked him where it would hurt the most and then ran to Drift's holoform and the samurai caught her and held her as she held onto him. Jason came out looking ready for war.

"You aren't welcome here," he said icily to his brother and sister-in-law. "Get out and leave Hannah here."

Hannah's father looked at his younger brother. "You have no say in this. We brought our lawyer and we have the official paperwork that Hannah comes back home with us," he said as a lawyer did come out and present the papers to Jason. Hannah watched her uncle as his face went grim and he handed the papers back before turning to her.

"Hannah, I'm afraid those papers are official," he said. "You have to go back with them."

The girl's eyes filled with tears and Drift rubbed her back, knowing there was no way out of this one. "Go back with them," he whispered to her. "We'll come for you when we can."

She looked up at him. "You promise?" she asked him.

"I promise, Hannah."

With that, Hannah went upstairs to grab her stuff and head back with her parents and she watched Scott Reamerton get into his car and drive off.

_I'll never marry that man,_ she thought to herself. _I'll run away if it comes down to it. I just can't figure out why my parents are suddenly interested that I marry that creep. Guess I'll find out sooner or later. _With that, Hannah grabbed her backpack and headed out the door to begin the journey back to the mansion, unaware that there was something else in her backpack that was waiting patiently too for the right time.

* * *

><p><strong>Who followed Hannah home? Also anyone want to guess who Scott Reamerton is? He isn't my OC, just to let you know. Happy guessing and even if you don't know, that's okay too.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Finding Out The Truth

**Chapter 9: Finding Out The Truth**

After a long journey back to Ohio, Hannah locked herself in her room, sending a clear message that she was angry at her parents and wanted nothing to do with them. Scott Reamerton had gone back to his home with actually made the teen happy that she wouldn't have to deal with him for a bit.

She set her bag down hard and landed on the small bed, tears again pouring out of her eyes as she cried. She was crying so hard she didn't heard Charlotte knocking on the door for a few minutes until she heard her call to her.

"Honey girl, it's me," Charlotte called to her.

Hannah got up and opened the door for Charlotte and let the kind, black lady in and locked the door behind her before she fell into Charlotte's arms, tears coming again as the nurse who had pretty much raised her for her entire life held her and rocked her, trying to calm her down.

Finally, Hannah stopped crying, feeling worn out as she felt Charlotte stroke her head. "Mama Charlotte, what am I going to do to get out of here?" she asked her.

The black lady looked at the teen seriously. "Honey girl, it's time you knew the truth," she said and guided Hannah to sit on the bed as she sat down with her.

Charlotte took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you is no doubt going to change your perspective on everything," she said. "But, I've been working with the police for almost as long as you've been born, posing as a nanny or housekeeper to find evidence against people who steal from their companies. We've known for some time that your father has been 'cooking the books', but he's always kept his trail clean, so the police had nothing to catch him. I stepped in as a nanny for you when you had just been born and your parents hired me to raise you and do house cleaning and other various things. And all this time, I've been giving my superiors evidence of what your father is doing and they're building up a case to take both him and your mother to court."

Hannah was stunned. Her nanny was an official spy? "So, you're really a spy that tracks down criminals?" she asked.

"That's the gist of it, honey girl. But now, your parents can't hide their trail anymore and they're getting desperate, which is why they came to say you were going to marry that man, but they're going to frame your uncle for grand theft auto."

The teen was stunned and her hand landed on her backpack beside her and it vibrated, making her jump as she and Charlotte both looked at it and something blue jumped out and transformed. Hannah recognized him immediately.

"Eject?" she asked in shock. "How?"

"I jumped into your backpack before you left. Something just didn't sound right to me about your parents and I've been transmitting everything to Blaster," said the blue robot.

The girl then looked at Charlotte, who didn't look very surprised. "So, you're Eject," she said with a smile. "My partner told me that Hannah was safe with you, your siblings, and your guardian. He also mentioned two others too, Drift and Crosshairs."

Hannah looked at Charlotte. "You know about the Autobots?" she asked, stunned. "How?"

Charlotte stood up. "Grab your backpack and have Eject get back inside it," she said. "We need to move out now before your parents realize we're gone. I'll explain everything on the way. You have to trust me, honey girl."

The teen nodded. "You've never lied to me before," she said. "I understand why you couldn't say anything before now."

With that, both of them headed for the cars and Charlotte got in the driver's seat of a red Ferrari. Hannah quickly got in the passenger's seat and put her backpack by her feet. Eject was quick to jump out and into the girl's lap.

"Hello, Charlotte," said an Italian-accented voice. "Hello, Hannah and Eject."

The blue cassette's head snapped up. "Mirage?" he asked. "We thought we lost you in Chicago."

"Nope, I'm still alive," said Mirage.

"Mirage, we need to get back to Oklahoma, fast," said Charlotte.

The car shook. "Then buckle up and brace yourselves," said the Autobot. "As the saying goes, it's all or nothing."

Hannah buckled herself and Eject with her seatbelt, holding the blue cassette robot close to her in worry. "Don't worry, Hannah," said Eject confidently. "Mirage is an expert spy. No one will catch us."

"I hope you're right," she said worriedly.

Mirage put the pedal to the metal and the force of the speed he used made it impossible for Hannah to even think straight, so she just closed her eyes and prayed they'd make it to her uncle's ranch safely.

She hadn't been sure what speed Mirage had been using, but in literally half-an-hour, Mirage came to a squealing stop outside Flower High Ranch and turned into the driveway where Jason and the other Autobots were waiting for them. Charlotte and Eject hopped out, but Hannah was a bit slower in climbing out of Mirage, falling down into Drift's open palm as he caught her and cradled her to his chest to soothe her.

Mirage then transformed. "Is little _bella_ okay?" he asked, falling out of character for a moment as he was worried about the young teen, who now sat up in Drift's hand.

"I'm okay," she said. "But I don't think I'll ever go on a roller coaster ride again. That trip alone just did me for one-thousand roller coaster rides."

"Sorry, little _bella_," said the red spy truthfully. "Hopefully, we won't have to do that again."

"We may have to if Hannah's parents come back with Scott Reamerton," said Charlotte. "We need to form a plan because they will come when they realize they've been tricked."

Everyone else agreed to that.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was Eject that followed Hannah. Also, yes! Mirage is alive in this story! Next up will be a chapter focused on Hannah and Drift's guardiancharge relationship. Stay tuned!**

**Also "bella" is Italian for "beautiful". Mirage will call Hannah this as a term of endearment.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Sensei and Student

**In this chapter, we get a bit of a closer look at Hannah and Drift's guardian/charge relationship.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sensei and Student<strong>

Hannah had just finished doing the dishes when she looked up and saw Drift by the window in car form. "Hey, Drift," she said. "Everything okay?"

The blue samurai Autobot transformed and kneeled down. "Hannah, can you come outside when you're finished with the dishes? I have something I need to discuss with you," he said.

Worry instantly filled Hannah, but she nodded. "I'll be right out," she promised as she quickly finished wiping the counters and took off her apron, heading outside to where Drift was sitting. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Drift heard the worry in his charge's voice and he smiled. "You don't have to worry, young one, I simply wanted to ask you how you'd feel if I started training you," he said.

"Training?" asked Hannah. "What kind of training?"

"Samurai training," he answered. "We don't have much time and becoming a true samurai takes many years, but I believe we can get you trained in basic self-defense. I noticed you didn't know how to defend yourself when those people came the other day."

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "So, you'll train me to be a samurai like you?"

She sounded eager and he chuckled. "It's going to take a lot of hard work," he said gently. "But I've got a feeling that it may come in handy should a battle come our way, and I have a feeling it might."

Hannah looked afraid right then. "I think you're right, Drift," she said. "My…parents aren't ones to give up that easily. They'll be back with whatever they can get for help. I'm worried they just might come back with warrants for Uncle Jason's arrest on whatever charges they decide on."

The blue Autobot nodded. "What do you think?" he asked her. "If you want me to train you, then I will."

The young teen looked up at her guardian. "Please?" she asked.

He nodded. "Very well. We'll start now with a few moves."

Hannah listened to what he told her and mimicked the moves he demonstrated. Surprisingly, she was quick to catch on and very graceful, which made Drift pleased.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour after they had started that the teen got a mischievous idea and latched on to Drift's leg, holding on as he moved in another fighting stance and looked to see if she was following, but he didn't see her. "Hannah?" he called out to her, scanning for her heat signature, but she wasn't there.<p>

He was so intent on searching that he didn't feel his charge climb up his side using his armor like she was on a jungle gym, climbing steadily as Drift continued searching for her.

When she made it up to just behind his left shoulder, she couldn't help herself and giggled, startling the blue Autobot as he snapped his head to the left so fast Hannah felt the gust of wind blow against her from the action, which only made her giggle more.

"You should have looked down on your leg," she said. "I'm surprised you didn't detect me there."

Drift was about to scold the teenager when he realized she was right. He hadn't detected her on him. "How did you get up to my shoulder then?" he asked, reaching for her, chuckling a little as she ducked down a bit, but he got her all the same, wrapping his hand around her gently and pulling her off so that she wouldn't fall.

"I climbed up using your armor to do so," she admitted. "It was like being on a jungle gym in a way."

She smiled but then saw Drift give her a rather stern look and she immediately looked contrite, looking down in shame. "I'm sorry, Drift," she said softly. "I should have been paying attention."

The sternness left the Autobot Samurai's faceplates as he lifted Hannah's chin gently with one finger. "You should have," he said a little stern before his voice softened. "But that was a very skillful use of stealth that will come in handy in battle."

Relieved that he wasn't angry at her, she looked up at him. "Can we do some more?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Alright, but only for a little bit longer and this time, let's see if you can do the moves smoothly, like music," he said as Blaster came up and began playing Japanese music that had a beat Hannah could follow. She got into position and began, following Drift's movements with grace and precision, letting the music guide her.

When the song finished, Hannah faced Drift and bowed the way he taught her and he bowed back. "Well done, _Hana_," he said proudly.

She looked up at him curiously. "Is that Japanese for student?" she asked, making him chuckle.

"It's Japanese for 'flower', Hannah," he said to her.

"So it's a term of endearment, like how Mirage calls me little _bella?_" she asked.

"That's right, _Hana_," said Drift.

Hannah, liking the new nickname, promised to train hard and learn as well in time for the battle.

What she and her guardians didn't know what that the battle was coming much sooner than they feared.

* * *

><p><strong>It's true. "Hana" is "Flower" in Japanese.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames. Also, don't forget to guess who Scott Reamerton is from the previous chapter. I will reveal who he is in the next chapter.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Trouble Comes

**Chapter 11: Trouble Comes**

A few days later, Hannah woke up in the morning and sensed something was wrong. She didn't hear Blaster and the cassettes playing their music, which they always used to wake her up in the mornings.

Quickly getting dressed, she went downstairs and saw Charlotte and Jason looking like they had been through a rough morning so far. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked them.

Charlotte looked up at her. "Mirage told us that your parents are coming again and they have Scott Reamerton with them," she said. "They also now have fabricated proof of your uncle committing grand theft auto."

Hannah felt fear fill her. "What do we do?" she asked.

Suddenly, Rewind came running in. "I've got more bad news," he said. "Scott Reamerton is only a holoform."

"A holoform?" Jason asked. "Then who is he really?"

Rewind looked very grave. "A Decepticon named Starscream," he said.

Hannah was first to say something, or rather, react like an active volcano. "My parents were trying to marry me off to a Decepticon?!" she said in disbelief and in horror. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, and ew! That is so one hundred ways to Sunday wrong!"

"I agree," said Jason grimly. "What can we do?"

"Come outside," said Rewind and they did, seeing Crosshairs, Drift, Mirage, and Blaster standing outside, the other four cassettes were sitting by Blaster's feet. Eject ran up to Hannah, who picked him up and held him.

"What should we do?" asked Mirage. "If Hannah's parents bring the police, we can't expose ourselves to Starscream. That would blow our cover."

"If he doesn't already know we're here," said Crosshairs. "That Decepticreep's a sneaky one to destroy."

"I agree," said Drift. "Perhaps it would be best to find the others. Starscream doesn't like to fight alone and chances are he'll have backup."

Hannah gave it some thought. "And so will we," she said, telling them her plan.

* * *

><p>Her parents arrived with Scott Reamerton and saw their daughter, Jason, and eight Autobots there, looking like they had been caught off guard.<p>

"Autobots!" came a screech and Scott Reamerton disappeared and was replaced by Starscream, who blasted at the Autobots, who fizzled out.

As did Jason and Hannah.

"What? What was that?" asked Hannah's father.

"Holograms!" said Starscream. "They're not here!"

Hannah's mother grew angry. "Find them!" she said and they got in to their car and Starscream flew ahead. Barricade followed Hannah's parents out.

* * *

><p>Meantime, Hannah was riding in Drift's alternate mode and holding Eject in her arms. The small cassette had taken to her as if she was his older sister and she saw him as a little brother. Mirage pulled up alongside them with Charlotte in the driver's seat and Crosshairs brought up the rear with Jason in the driver's seat.<p>

"Good news," said Mirage. "Little _bella's_ parents got a surprise."

"That's good," said Drift. "And we're a good day's journey ahead."

Hannah gazed at Drift's dashboard. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to rendezvous with some friends," said Crosshairs. "We're coming up on the base."

Hannah gazed out the window and saw the old abandoned aircraft hanger on their right. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Sure is, little _bella,"_ said Mirage.

They got closer and went through the open doors, which closed when they got in. Three giants came up to the other three. "Whoa," said Hannah. "Is that red and blue guy your boss?"

Chuckles sounded from the others, giving the teen the impression she was right and she stepped out of Drift's alt-mode with Eject in her arms and looked up at the new Autobots.

"So, this is the girl that Crosshairs has a soft spot for," said the big, green Autobot who looked like he was smoking a cigar.

"Hey, lay off, man," said the yellow Autobot. "This lady's one cool cat."

Hannah giggled at that, instantly liking him. "You guys are cool cats too," she said honestly.

The yellow Autobot kneeled down and held out his hand in a gesture of wanting a high-five. "Put it there, girl," he said with a smile and she did so, grinning.

The red and blue Autobot kneeled down. "It's good to finally meet you and your uncle, Hannah," he said. "Drift and Crosshairs have told us much about you."

"Really?" she asked, doing her best to not look a bit startled by his presence. She did feel a little intimidated, despite the fact she had been around Drift, Blaster, and Crosshairs for a while.

"Prime, Hound, Bumblebee, good to see you again, mates," said Crosshairs in greeting.

"Same to you, Crosshairs," said the yellow Autobot. Hannah looked at their colors and took a guess as to their names.

"Bumblebee, right?" she asked the one that had answered Crosshairs.

"Awesome guess," said Bumblebee.

She giggled. "Well, you have the colors," she said matter-of-factly before looking at the big, green Autobot. "I'm guessing you're Hound and that leaves the blue and red guy as Prime."

"You are correct," said Prime.

"Optimus Prime," said Drift with a respectful bow. "I'm glad you received our message."

"As am I," said the leader with a nod. "We have been going over battle plans, but we need some more insight."

Another Autobot walked in, a tall, green-colored one. "Prime," he said. "While you and the others go over the plans, I need to see the humans in the med bay."

Optimus nodded. "Of course, old friend," he said and motioned the other Autobots to follow him. Drift held back a moment to reassure Hannah.

"Ratchet only wants to make sure you're in good health," he said. "With all the stress you've been through lately."

"Don't worry," said Blaster. "Doc's one of the best."

Taking a deep breath, Hannah nodded to them and followed Charlotte and Jason to Ratchet's medbay, where he examined them all.

"Charlotte, it's good to see you again," he said.

"Same here, Ratchet," she said with a smile. "I also got that information you wanted."

He accepted the flash drive from her. "Thank you," he said and then examined Jason, recommending some rest, to which Jason agreed with him and headed out with Charlotte.

Hannah felt a little nervous being alone with Ratchet, mostly because she didn't know him and because she didn't like doctors. He sensed this.

"Hannah, you needn't be afraid," he said in a calm voice.

"I'm not afraid," she said. "I just…,"

She stopped and sighed. "The doctors I've all met have been really creepy," she admitted. "Like Dr. Frankenstein-creepy."

She looked up at him, hoping he wasn't upset, but he only nodded in understanding, seeing she was telling the truth. "I won't harm you, Hannah," he said.

She took a deep breath. "Okay," she said, nodding and letting Ratchet scan her.

"You've been under a lot of stress from your parents too," he said after a moment.

"Yeah. I just found out they wanted me to marry Starscream."

The thundering clang that ran through the medbay made Hannah yelp and jump in alarm as she wondered what had fallen. She then saw Ratchet on the floor, looking like he had been knocked off his block entirely. "Ratchet?" she called to him, wondering what happened.

He sat up and shook his head. "Oh, what a processor ache," he grumbled. "Did I hear you right about your parents wanting you to marry…Starscream?"

She nodded. "Yup, you did," she said and watched him fall backwards again and hit the floor with another thundering clang that brought Blaster and Optimus running.

"What happened?" asked Optimus.

"I told him about my parents wanting me to marry that Decepticon creep Starscream," said Hannah. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, besides having a logic crash," said Blaster, chuckling. "Prowl always has the same problems."

Ratchet woke up and stood with Optimus' help and Hannah stood up. "Maybe it's best I go find my uncle," she said. "I think I've made Ratchet crash one to many times already."

That brought laughter from Blaster, who almost got cuffed by Ratchet and Steeljaw jumped up to where Hannah was and she got on his back and held on as he jumped down to the floor and began running. Hannah laughed a bit as Steeljaw was going faster than any ride the teen had ever been on. They made it to where the others were.

"So, you made the Doc crash, eh?" asked Crosshairs with a chuckle. "He'll never live that down."

"I didn't do it on purpose," she said. "I just told him why I was stressed out."

Drift chuckled. "Honesty is a good thing, but a shock like that never is," he said.

"Hey! I like being honest, so sue me."

That drew more chuckles from the others as then Optimus cleared his throat. "Alright," he said. "From what Charlotte has told us, Hannah's parents are in debt and looking to pin grand theft auto on Jason. I believe Starscream is involved because they made a deal with him."

"Not a good one either, I'll bet," said Crosshairs. "They want Hannah, they have to go through me first."

"Same here," said Drift.

The others nodded their agreement and Optimus nodded as well. "We'll wait for them to come," he said. "If they get close enough, then we'll defend our home and our friends."

The agreeing shouts echoed through the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Those who guessed Scott Reamerton was Starscream: Big hugs and cyber cookies to you!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
